


Hair Bubbles

by StrawberryCat



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCat/pseuds/StrawberryCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dorks take too long in their bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> So... This was a headcanon that I decided to write down, and ended up becoming a drabble. Yeah, it is really short, I'm sorry about that...  
> (and sorry about my shitty english, too, huh...)

"Cute" was the word that best described that scene. "Weird", maybe, but it was cuter than weirder.  
In Momo's point of view. Because if any other person were in her place, they'd probably find that weird and close the door in the next second.  
Well, in all the glory of her bath, sunk in the water up to her neck, with her green locks tied to one another through knots, ties, braids, soap ("Is that a rubber duck?", Momo thought) and bubbles, stood Kido, who had a strand of her hair held between her fingers and were delicately braiding it.  
The power of her Concealing Eyes never were so useful. And Momo thought it would be better if she let Kido finish her bath.

 

Bonus:  
After that cute scene and having interrupting Kido in a... Let's say... Intimate moment, Momo had offered herself to dry and comb the hair of the Mekakushi Dan leader. After delicately and carefully drying the green locks with a towel, Momo used a comb to untangle them. During the act of combing the long green strands, the idol noticed they were soft and good to play with.  
The reason why Kido loved to play with her hair during her bath was explained.


End file.
